Gwendolyn
Personality Oberle.jpg Gwen2.jpg Polite, well-mannered, and eloquent, Gwendolyn is the very definition of a perfect Lady. Combined with her natural good looks, her charming personality would allow the casual observer to see a picturesque look into the golden life of a noble born, free from the worries of those beneath her. All is not perfect in her world, however. A troubled childhood leading into a cutthroat noble society has caused a number of unhealthy quirks and coping mechanisms. A deep-rooted lust for power, stemming from a belief from her Mother that even her station in life was not good enough, and that she’s done nothing to deserve it. A shattered confidence from the unending reminders of her failures led to finding comfort in wine at an early age, as the ease of acquiring it was simple. While the alcohol helped in attempts to appear confident, it often caused her to come across as snobbish, especially to those of a lower caste. The Church of Fallowfield saved her from this path, and through years of devotion to faith, as well as the love of her partner Abigail, she managed to put behind many of her demons. She was slowly becoming the kind, caring Lady she was meant to be. Things took a turn for the worse, however, after the Rorgh sacked the Church, killing her friends and those she was closest to. With the loss of her beloved and the crushing weight of her new responsibility, she finds herself questioning her faith, and has once more begun spiraling out in her self destructive tendencies. Appearance History For a more detailed history, Gwendolyn's Backstory Lady Gwendolyn Oberle is a 26 year old human female, born just outside the town of Hadleigh. Once a wild child in her teenage years, she decided to leave her life of wealth and privilege behind when she turned 18, after learning a secret of her parents. Seeking a path of redemption for her family, Gwen found her way to Fallowfield, where she met Prilla, her mentor. While she was never a full member of The Church of The Maker, she nonetheless lived and studied there among the clergy, and eventually mixed her faith with martial training. While off in Saloria, searching for proof that The Children of Destiny had returned, Gwen learned that the Rorgh were marching on the Church, and she rushed back to try and defend it; but she was too late. The Church was destroyed, and everyone who lived in it was killed. Skills Combat Gwendolyn is skilled in a number of close quarters martial weapons, including sword and shield, and polearms; though she favors the former. Previously untested before her time in Thirshalon, she has nonetheless shown great adaptation in her role as protector of the party, and prefers a defensive lean in her fighting style. She also has a mastery of heavy armors, able to carry herself like normal even in full plate. Divine Abilities While not one of the Children of Destiny, Gwendolyn is still a follower of the Maker, and can channel her faith in many small miracles. So far, her her powers have manifested in the following ways: * She can mend even the most extreme wounds with a single touch * A pure, righteous aura able to reinvigorate multiple people * Channel her faith through the Skyglyph engraved on her shield, allowing her to keep otherworldly beings at bay * Imbue her sword with her faith, allowing her to strike otherworldly beings otherwise immune to simple steel * Inspire her comrades, enhancing their mental toughness and courage * Shielding herself in divine light, protecting herself from blows that would otherwise harm her Non-Combat Gwendolyn's noble upbringing has given her numerous skills. She is an excellent rider, and her time spent raising and competing with horses has given her insight on how best to calm them enough to even be led on to boats. She is also skilled at calligraphy, needlework, and dance as is befit her title, as due to her family's business is a trained sommelier. She also possesses quite the silver tongue after her many years in Siraj's aristocratic parties, which combined with her looks allows her to be very good at manipulating and persuading people to believe even the boldest lies to get what she wants. Her time in the church has also led her to gain more simpler skills; she is a capable but average cook, and is quite learned on religious documents and teachings. Notes * Knows that her cousin Lyra had an incident with Eliam * Drinks a great deal of wine * She has kissed a girl. * Wants to be Queen See Also * Intermission: Gwen * Gwendolyn's Family * Trerbireich Vineyard * Fallowfield * Prilla * Abigail Category:Person